youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ZackScottGames
For more info, the Zack Scott Wiki can be found here. Zack Scott (born November 3, 1985) is a male YouTuber from Moore, Oklahoma. His videos include gaming, animals, comedy and amazing facts. He also has a gaming channel called ZackScottGames 'which is more popular than his main channel. The main wiki for his channel is found here . He has also been an actor on the Annoying Orange, voicing Wasabi in ''Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi and Pineapple in Pain-apple. ZackScottGames This is his gaming channel and currently has over 1,600,000 subscribers. Most of his subscribers came from his Minecraft series which contains over 900 episodes so far. List of Games *'''Angry Birds Epic: part 1 *'Angry Birds Go!': part 1 *'Angry Birds Space': part 1/part 2 *'Angry Birds Star Wars': part 1 *'Angry Birds Star Wars 2(DNF)': part 1 *'Angry Birds Transformers(DNF)': part 1/part 2 *'Animal Crossing: New Leaf' *'Assassins Creed Unity' *'Bioshock Infinite' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time' *'Back To The Future : The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 5: Outatime' *'Batman: Arkham Asylum' *'Batman: Arkham City(Save File Corrupted)' *'Batman: Arkham Knight': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12 *'Beyond: Two Souls(DNF)' *'Borderlands 2' *'Castlevania' *'Dead Island' *'Dead Island Riptide' *'Dead Space 2' *'Dead Space 3' *'Deus Ex: Human Revolution ' *'Don't Starve' *'DuckTales' *'Duke Nukem Forever' *'Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me(DNF)' *'Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon' *'Game of Thrones - Episode 1: Iron from Ice' *'Game of Thrones - Episode 2: The Lost Lords' *'Grand Theft Auto V' *'Happy Wheels' *'Injustice: Gods Among Us' *'Journey' *'Jurassic Park: The Game' *'Kirby and the Rainbow Curse(DNF)' *'Kirby: Triple Deluxe' *'Left 4 Dead 2' *'LOL Replays' *'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon' *'Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis On The Move(DNF)' *'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team(TBD)' *'Mass Effect' *'Mega Man' *'Mega Man 2' *'Mega Man 3' *'Mega Man 4' *'Mega Man 5' *'Mega Man 6' *'Metro: Last Light' *'Minecraft: Season 1' *'Minecraft: Season 2' *'Minecraft: Season 3' *'Minecraft Werewolf' *'More Animal Crossing: New Leaf' *'More Happy Wheels' *'Mortal Kombat' *'Mortal Combat X ': part 1 *'New Super Luigi U': part 1 *'New Super Mario Bros. U' *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star' *'PaRappa The Rapper' *'Pikmin 3' *'Plants Vs. Zombies': part 1 *'Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time' *'Pokemon X and Y' *'Portal 2' *'Quick Play' *'Rage' *'Rayman Legends' *'Remember Me(DNF)' *'Resident Evil 6' *'Resident Evil: Revelations' *'Resident Evil Revelations 2(DNF)': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4 *'Saints Row IV' *'Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell' *'Scribblenauts Unlimited' *'Scribblenauts Unmasked' *'Silent Hill Downpour' *'Slender' *'SoulCalibur V' *'Street Fighter X Tekken' *'Super Mario 3D Land' *'Super Mario 3D World' *'Super Meat Boy' *'The Binding Of Isaac' *'The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth' *'The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb' *'The Last Of Us' *'The Legend Of Zelda' *'The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword(DNF)' *'The Simpsons Arcade Game' *'The Sims 4' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 1: A New Day' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 2: Starved for Help' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 3: Long Road Ahead' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 1: All That Remains' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 2: A House Divided' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 3: In Harm's Way' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 4: Amid the Ruins' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 5: No Turning Back' *'The Walking Dead: 400 Days' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode One: Faith' *'The Wonderful 101(DNF)' *'Thomas Was Alone' *'Tomb Raider' *'Twisted Metal' *'Versus Mode' *'VVVVVV' *'Zack Vs. Spiders' *'ZombiU(DNF)' *'Batman: Arkham Origins' *'Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea' *'Funny Montages!' *'The Legend Of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds' *'Dead Rising 3' *'Peggle 2(DNF)' *'Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel' *'Cut The Rope 2(DNF)' *'Gone Home' *'Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons' *'Broken Age: Act 1' *'The LEGO Movie Videogame' *'Jazzpunk' *'Titanfall(Beta Version)' *'Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze' *'Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare' *'South Park: The Stick Of Truth' *'Titanfall(Full Version)' *'Yoshi's New Island' *'LEGO The Hobbit' *'Wolfenstein: The New Order' *'Watch Dogs' *'Mario Kart 8' *'Choice Chamber' *'Among The Sleep' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 5: Cry Wolf' *'Destiny(Beta Version)' *'Minecraft Twitch UHC' *'Minecraft Factions' *'Angry Birds Stella(DNF)' *'Destiny (Full Version)' *'Hyrule Warriors' *'Watch Dogs: Bad Blood(DLC)' *'Super Smash Bros. 3DS' *'Alien: Isolation' *'Borderlands: The Pre - Sequel' *'Evolve' *'Super Smash Bros. Wii U' *'Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire(DNF)' *'Tales from the Borderlands - Episode One: Zer0 Sum' *'Tales from the Borderlands - Episode Two: Atlas Mugged' *'Peggle Blast' *'Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker' *'Destiny: The Dark Below' *'Wolfenstein: The Old Blood' *'Dying Light' *'Splatoon': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8/part 9/part 10/part 11/part 12/part 13/part 14/part 15/part 16/part 17/part 18/part 19/part 20/part 21/part 22/part 23/part 24/part 25/part 26/part 27/part 28/part 29/part 30/part 31/part 32/part 33/part 34/part 35/part 36/part 37/part 38/part 39/part 40/part 41 *'LEGO Jurassic World': part 1/part 2/part 3/part 4/part 5/part 6/part 7/part 8 Most popular series These are the most popular series made by ZackScottGames, but only counts a series' popularity by its number of views and likes of the series' first episode or part. #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCk0T-0Z3cU Super Mario 3D World - over 11.2 million views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klfBwzFRCuo Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time! - over 8.4 million views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FPWZn7LVnI Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - over 7 million views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uypaLQ6UoRw Angry Birds GO! - over 6.3 million views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKtHTNsUF1Y Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - over 5.9 million views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiJ76xKOAbs The LEGO Movie Videogame - over 4.4 million views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ83dcCGpL4 Angry Birds Epic - Over 4.4 Million Views] #The LEGO Movie Videogame - Over 4.3 Million Views #Angry Birds Star Wars - Over 3.5 Million Views #Cut the Rope 2 - Over 3.3 Million Views #Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Over 3.1 Million Views #Angry Birds Transformers - Over 2.9 Million Views #Angry Birds Space - Over 2.6 Million Views #Plants vs Zombies - Over 2.4 Million Views #Kirby Triple Deluxe - Over 2.2 Million Views #Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Over 2.2 Million Views #Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Over 1.9 Million Views Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers